


Behold my lies

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [18]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex wishes he could stop





	Behold my lies

Ask him in the daylight and Lex would say that it did not matter. Ask him with a microphone in your hand and he would let his dislike, disappointment and hatred free. Ask him in the presence of those he had to help if he wanted to achieve his goals before he died and his indifference would show.

It was unfair how they were tied and it was disgusting how after all this time Lex still wanted him. He was disappointed in himself. Disgusted in himself but he could not keep his eyes away and he could not keep his balcony doors closed.

He had awoken to the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He had been reborn and he had fallen hard, he had tried to devote himself to the miracle he had been granted. Like all men who ran after gods he had been treated harshly thrown away and when he had tried to make a new path for himself he had been drawn back and prayers and praise had been expected from him. How his love had not shattered into nothing he did not know.

How he could still have a heart he did not know either. Kon should have been enough. Kon had been his third chance. He had looked into eyes just like his own and seen his past self begging for love and help. He had given it. He had kept giving it and he was not going to turn back because of Clark. Fucking Clark.

It would be nice if he could keep his hands to himself and stop fucking Clark behind everyone’s backs. If Clark would only stop climbing into his bed in the middle of the night demanding and taking. Wrecking Lex throughout the night and leaving with the rising sun. If only Lex could keep his hands to himself. if only Clark would fucking stay away from him.

He was a curse, an addition. He was everything wrong and everything Smallville had tried to keep from him. He tasted like heaven and he felt like it too. He could fuck Lex until Lex was shattered and wrecked and somehow coax Lex into coming when Lex swore he was empty and finished.

His eyes held lies even after all this time. No one played the denial game like Clark and while as a teen he had been horrible at being convincing he was a master now. He walked past Lex as if he did not know him. Consulted with him as though he did not want him. Spoke to him as if they were not past enemies yet in the dark of the night he fucked Lex as though he cared, as though he loved him.

Clark was a liar but Lex one too, he kept acting like Clark meant nothing to him but he kept him in bed with him under the cover of darkness. His true feelings were a mystery even to himself. he should only want Clark to help him raise Kon.

But yet another night where he left the balcony doors unlocked. Another night that he knew Clark would come. The news had shown Superman in the middle of tragedy again, saving humanity once more and while Superman looked to be the saviour Clark was in there too.

A blur and a gust of wind and Clark sat in his costume in the chair opposite him. Lex eyed him as he knocked back his glass of strong wine. It was a cruel addiction. Another gust of wind and he sat naked without a glass in his hand. He was forced to smile at that and he got up and stretched his hand out to Clark. There was no question whether he would come or not. Neither of them got to decide this madness anymore. They just went with the flow. Both of them together.

Clark had always been inhumanly warm and he still was. Under Lex’s hands he was almost burning. Lex’s fingers undid the cape and allowed the material to drop away. He leaned into Clark, kissed him softly while his blood boiled and his cock hardened against Clark’s costume no doubt leaving small trailed of precum as their kiss grew wilder and wilder. Hotter and hotter as they consumed each other as they always consumed each other.

Clark’s hands were on Lex’s lower back and then they were gone. They were supporting his neck and then they were gone once more. Lex’s cock was rubbing against the material of the suit and then he was pressing against Clark’s hard cock and the warmth of his skin. A groan escaped him at the feeling even as he pressed tighter.

Lex knew when they moved to the bedroom, Clark held him close and the kiss turned hungry. They fell onto Lex’s soft bed together. Lex on top because Clark wanted to do the taking. The slick fingers that spread him open and thrust inside him made Lex grip Clark’s shoulders hard as moans escaped him. He moved back into each thrust of Clark’s fingers, the burn made him ache with the feeling of too much but at the same time not enough. He leaned down to attack Clark’s mouth and moan against his lips as Clark made him ready.

His hands he was able to pry from Clark’s shoulder to sweep down his chest. He toyed with Clark’s nipples with enough pull to made Clark squirm before he kept moving to grasp his cock. The flushed head was inviting but Lex made himself happy with toying with the head until it wept precum down the shaft. He toyed and played as he was fucked by Clark’s fingers until Clark moved so that Lex was no longer filled with fingers but soon to be filled by cock instead.

Clark moved him to his back then and Lex’s heart ached. Clark’s blue eyes were dark and hungry. They looked honest and the words and please in them Lex wished he could not see, that he could not understand. He arched with Clark’s first thrust. Felt his body shudder under the second and his voice left him when Clark started to fuck him, his body shivered under the assault as Clark fucked him deep and right where he needed it. Not playing around or teasing. Already on edge from his fingers Lex came hard as Clark pounded his prostate. He gave a gasp when Clark’s kisses went to his neck. Fierce and hard making marks that would be gone by the dawn. Clark’s pace went to deep grinds, Clark had not cum yet and he would not anytime soon. As for Lex he felt his cock start to twitch back to hardness with each grind. It would be another night of this before back to the lie.

 

 


End file.
